The present invention refers to a packaging and presentation device for at least one piece of jewelry or a timepiece, said device comprising a support which is intended to receive said piece. The invention also refers to a presentation or storing support for at least one piece of jewelry or a timepiece, said support being capable of being used in such a device.
The packaging and presentation devices for jewelry or watches (also called presentation-cases) which are widely sold today are composed of rigid structures from synthetic materials or from cardboard which are generally in the form of a box comprising a receptacle portion in which the watch or the piece of jewelry is intended to be positioned directly or by means of a support while a cover is intended to be lowered onto said portion in order to close the box. To this end, this type of box generally comprises a mechanical closure system. In the case of a bracelet or of a wrist watch, the bracelet is closed in order to be maintained on the support. In order to allow an advantageous presentation of pieces of different sizes, different supports are provided which are specifically suited to hold particular pieces, such as wristwatches for men, for ladies or for children, each having its own standard bracelet length.
The object of the invention is to provide a packaging and presentation device for at least one piece of jewelry or a timepiece with a support for said piece which allows an advantageous packaging and presentation of several types of pieces of jewelry or watches and whose manufacture is simple and economical.